Orgulho e Covardia
by LadyCandy 2.0
Summary: Já faziam 25 minutos, 25 minutos que eu estava perdendo enquanto esperava nem tão pacientemente a consulta que eu havia marcado para as 8:00, o primeiro horário da manha, há, exatamente, 26 minutos atrás, sim, passou mais um minuto. ...Sakura Haruno, minha ex colega de classe, uma nerd estranha e nada popular, mas que me deu muito mais problemas do que qualquer popular.


Já faziam 25 minutos, 25 minutos que eu estava perdendo enquanto esperava nem tão pacientemente a consulta que eu havia marcado para as 8:00, o primeiro horário da manha, há, exatamente, 26 minutos atrás, sim, passou mais um minuto.

Eu estava pensando seriamente em me levantar e ir embora, procuraria um médico depois, e já teria feito isso a 15 minutos atrás se não fosse a minha mãe quem tivesse me recomendado essa medica com tanta veemência, quase endeusando a mulher! A colocando sob um pedestal de ouro com uma coroa de diamante e vestes de prata, se ajoelhando em baixo, jogado confetes e beijando seus pés, sem exageros!

Eu não fazia idéia do porque da minha mãe ter gostado tanto dela.

Porem, quando peguei minha maleta pensando em me levantar escutei um doce e sonoro "bom dia", numa voz feminina simpática, olhei em direção da voz enquanto os outros presentes naquela elegante sala de espera respondiam seu bom dia.

Observei chocado uma mulher belíssima, mas provavelmente não a mais bonita que já vi, não foi isso que me chocou, nem seus brilhantes olhos verdes, ou seu cabelo cor de rosa preso numa trança, ou então sua roupa, toda branca, indicando que ela seria minha médica... Não, não foi nada disso.

O que me chocou, foi reconhecer seu rosto. Como eu não pude nem desconfiar que a Dra. Haruno era aquela mulher? Sakura Haruno, minha ex colega de classe, uma nerd estranha e nada popular, mas que me deu muito mais problemas do que qualquer popular, mesmo ela nem sendo tão bonita na época... Deus! Quando aquele corpo tinha se desenvolvido tanto?

Pensei novamente em sair dali, ia ser estranho, sim, mas provavelmente ela nem tinha me visto, se eu fosse depressa talvez...

-Sasuke Uchiha! – A recepcionista chama.

Filha da p**a! Quando eu queria ela não chamava nunca...

Me levantei contrariado e entrei na sala que ela me indicou, abri a porta com toda a lerdeza do mundo e entrei, Sakura estava olhando para o computador, ainda não tinha me visto.. talvez se eu corresse agora...

-Sasuke?-Sakura exclamou assim que me viu, estupefata, não parecia contente... eu devia ter corrido enquanto podia.

.

.

.

.

.

.

-Sasuke? –Exclamei surpresa ao olhar meu paciente, certo, ele era a ultima pessoa que eu esperava.

- Sakura. –ele respondeu cordialmente com uma expressão seria e fria, não muito diferente da que ele costumava usar, quando não estava agarrando as garotas no ensino médio claro.

Olhei para ele deixando transparecer meu choque e sem conseguir falar por alguns segundos, porém eu não podia continuar assim, tinha lutado para conseguir montar aquele consultório com parceria de outros médicos renomados, eu era jovem e tinha lutado por meu nome, e ia mostrar isso a ele, ia mostrar que eu não abaixaria a cabeça e seria profissional.

-Bom. –Falei me levantando da cadeira e indo até a porta para recebê-lo, como eu costumava fazer. –Certamente foi uma surpresa te ver aqui Sr. Uchiha, o que esta acontecendo com o Sr.?

-Minha mãe te indicou, eu não sabia... –Ele falava na defensiva, eu tive que o interromper.

-Estou perguntando qual é o problema que o traz. –Falei friamente, não queria sair do foco da consulta, era só mais uma consulta, e quando acabasse tudo voltaria ao normal.

-Sinto algumas glândulas inchadas e as vezes um pouco de febre.-Ele falou serio e friamente.

-Certo... pode se sentar e tirar a camisa por favor? –Falei indicando a maca, ele foi e se sentou desabotoando a camisa, fui logo lavar as mãos e por as luvas, profissionalismo não incluía babar o peitoral do Uchiha enquanto ele tirava a camisa sensualmente, como tudo que ele fazia, mesmo que inconscientemente.

Coloquei as luvas e me virei para ele, rezando para que ele estivesse barrigudo ou qualquer coisa do tipo, mas apenas me deparei com a perfeição opressora de seus abdomens definidos e seu corpo másculo, com a pele perfeita e provocante.

Me aproximei fazendo a minha melhor cara profissional, eu sabia que não precisava usar luvas para ouvir seu coração apenas, mais eu não queria tocar naquela pele, sentir aquele maldito cheiro másculo já me fazia sofrer o bastante.

Examinei seus batimentos, analisei as glândulas das axilas (vulgo sovaco) e do pescoço, depois fui examinar sua garganta me incomodando profundamente com a proximidade, e, só para melhorar, quando tirei o palito de sua boca meu braço roçou em seu peito, me afastei e vi o pelo de seu braço arrepiado, mais ignorei, assim como ele.

-Sente alteração nos testículos? –Perguntei seria, mantendo muito bem meu profissionalismo ao conseguir não corar.

-Como? –ele me perguntou surpreso, falhando em tentar manter sua cara impassível como sempre.

-Sente os testículos inchados? Um muito maior que o outro?

-Porque você quer saber?

-Porque o Sr. acha?

-Um pouco. –Ele falou frio, mais visivelmente incomodado, eu me senti entre morrendo de vergonha e morrendo de rir, por dentro claro, por fora eu estava tentando apenas me manter o mais profissional possível, mas não tinha certeza se conseguiria continuar com aquilo.

-Posso examinar? –Deus, me tira daqui ou abre um buraco no chão para meter a minha cara?

-Não! –Ele respondeu ultrajado.

... –tentei.

-Porra! Se você quer mexer no meu saco deve pelo menos me chamar pelo primeiro nome né? –ele se irritou, eu sabia que ele odiava que eu chamasse ele pelo sobre-nome, mais dessa vez não foi só para irritar... não só... –E estar com três peças de roupa a menos... –Ele completou baixo, mas eu ouvi, ignorei pelo profissionalismo.

-Eu posso não olhar. –lhe assegurei.

-Você não vai tocar no meu pênis.

-Testículo. –Corrigi.

-Que seja.

Respirei fundo algumas vezes, tentando me acalmar e continuar com a maior dignidade

possível.

-Eu vou estar de luva.

-Não.-ele respondeu frio e irritado, fazia um bico do tamanho do mundo, não me agüentei, comecei a rir feito uma condenada por conta do nervosismo, adeus profissionalismo. –O que é? –ele perguntou irritado.

-Isso não vai dar certo. –falei tentando parar, ele sorriu também.

-Não... –Concordou.

-Quer que eu te indique algum médico? –Ofereci, era o mínimo que eu podia fazer.

-Seria bom. –Ele falou ainda sorrindo enquanto me observava de uma maneira estranha, então nossos olhos se encontraram, e como nos tempos de colégio não consegui falar nada.

Nos encaramos por um tempo enquanto ambos parávamos de sorrir, não, não tinha graça, nada mais tinha graça.

-Eu te liguei... –ele murmurou.

-Eu não atendi. –Falei e fui para a minha mesa, me sentei e peguei meu bloco de receita para escrever os nomes de outros médicos que eu considerava exemplares, e quando olhei para ele sem me conter, vi ele olhando para as minhas mãos como se buscasse algo. –Não sou casada e nem comprometida. –Falei irritada enquanto fechava minhas mãos em punho.

-Desculpe. –Ele falou sem graça, eu sorri de leve, essa era uma palavra não muito comum de se escutar na boca dele.

-Aqui está. –Falei lhe entregando o papel, ele o observou por alguns instantes e sorriu.

.

.

.

.

Olhei a folha que ela me entregou, esperava garranchos como costumava ser a letra de médicos, mas não, as letras eram lindas como sempre. Sorri ao ver seu S familiar, adorava a forma suave e bem feita de como ela fazia o S, principalmente quando era para escrever o meu nome e o seu dentro de um coração como ela costumava fazer em seu caderno... Odiava poder lembrar daquilo.

-Acho que é só isso Sasuke... –ela falou um pouco menos fria, eu a agradeci mentalmente por usar meu nome mais uma vez, por me fazer aproveitar novamente o som dele na sua voz.

Pigarreei meio sem graça.

-Podíamos marcar... –Tentei.

-Não, não podemos. –Ela respondeu seria.

-Então acho que é só... Foi bom te rever Sakura. –Falei sem a encarar, mais por fim lhe lancei um ultimo olhar, intenso, tentando explicar tudo que eu sabia que ela não queria ouvir.

Era difícil acreditar que Sakura não me queria mais... Que eu nunca mais a teria perto de mim... Mas infelizmente eu tinha que me conformar. Para ela, eu era passado, um triste e dispensável passado.

Sai daquela sala sentido um peso opressor no peito.

Eu era um covarde, eu me escondia atrás do meu orgulho e arruinava a aminha vida... E nunca sabia como concertar... Covarde.


End file.
